Secret Santa
by Amai
Summary: Daisuke realizes what Christmas is about during the passing of presents...


Secret Santa   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** So fluffy I can't stand it...*sobs* I wrote this right after I got home from a Christmas Eve party. I was feeling almost the same way as Daisuke, except without the part at the end, and with more dancing. :) And I was more influenced to write a Christmas story after listening to the Daisuke to Ken no Kaimono Carol about a million times. *laughs* I would have made it more like the song, but...aw, just read on!   
  
  
  
Daisuke made his way to Hikari's place. It was a bit hard, seeing that it was heavily snowing when he walked over. But he didn't mind the coldness anyhow. He was a little reluctant about going to the party, because he didn't know what he'd do...despite how energetic he was, he wasn't really that much of a party person. But he didn't want to be a wallflower or anything too...he just figured he'd think something when he got there. Something like that. 

In one hand, he carried a small present. The group had decided to do Secret Santas that year and he was bringing his present to the party. It was Christmas Eve after all. Out of all the people in the world, he had gotten Ken. Dear Ken...the boy was so hard to figure out a present for. He had waited last to get the genius his present, taking every moment of looking with care, and sincerity. He wanted Ken's gift to be the best of them all. Which was hard to do when you knew very little of the holder of kindness...and that's why Daisuke had made sure his present was special. 

He was sure that Ken would like it. Or at least, he hoped that Ken would like it. 

"Oi, minna! The Motomiya is here!", he joyously chimed as Taichi opened the door. Taichi gave him a warm smile. Daisuke always knew how to exaggerate. And in this case, he was exaggerating the enjoyment, which was a good thing. The boy reminded him so much of himself. Taichi chuckled. Maybe his goggles were getting to Daisuke's head.. 

Daisuke smiled as he got several warm welcomes from everyone inside. It felt so...great to feel so loved. He remembered solemnly when he had thought everyone had hated him....and Ken, again of all people had saved him from himself. That was so ironic, seeing that Daisuke had done the same thing before...it made a guy wonder. Speaking of wonders, it was amazing looking around the room at all of the digidestined. Older and younger, the had all changed in various ways. Everything was perfect, this was just the Christmas Daisuke had always dreamed about. 

"Ne, Daisuke- why are you just standing there, we didn't make the food for nothing!", a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"Oh, now you know Hikari-chan- I could never pass up a good opportunity to eat!", Daisuke grinned at his best friend. He had gotten over his infatuation with Hikari a while ago...and his blind hatred at Takeru. Another thing that had felt right. In doing this, he had noticed there were way other things to do than just gush over a person. And thus, had started a deep friendship between both Takeru and Hikari for him. 

Time passed as people laughed and talked, ate and goofed around. It wasn't like any of them had noticed, they were having too much fun. Finally, it was time to pass around the presents. Miyako announced this, 

"Okay minna! Present time! Youngest goes first, remember.", she smiled and Iori. As knowledgeable as he was, he was still a child..well, a younger child than them and held somewhat the same innocence during Christmas time. When he got his present he stared at it for a moment, almost hesitating. 

"Well? Aren't you gonna open it?", Mimi prodded. She didn't want him to know that she was his Secret Santa, but she wanted him to open up the present! She had gone especially to Miyako to find out what the boy liked, seeing that she didn't know that much about Iori. His eyes lit up as he looked at his present. 

"It's..it's the poem that tousan used to read to me before he left..", he looked like was going to cry. Not of sadness, but of pure happiness. Mimi smiled, if her crest were there it would have glowed as brightly as the star on the Christmas tree. Her work was done. 

Present by present were passed around, until it was just Daisuke and Ken left to retrieve. Daisuke was before Ken. He looked at his present with grinning awe. Again, this all had felt...right. He had never before even imagined that he'd be getting a present from the digidestined. The digidestined of all persons! He began to unravel the wrapping around his gift eagerly. 

Goggles. _Golden_ goggles at that..with his name signed on them, and a little note as well. 

_Now you can show off your unique golden spirit._

"They're...great! This is so great!", Daisuke said, beaming at his new goggles. He would be sure to wear them everyday. A part of him wanted to know who in the world had given it to him, but as he looked around he decided not to pursue. Just thank the person. The person who thought that Motomiya Daisuke, the boy accused of copying Taichi, was unique. 

Now it was Ken's turn. Daisuke held his breath. He hoped with all his being that Ken liked his gift...it was the best he could think of. 

The indigo haired boy opened the gift with ease. You could tell the anticipation was in his eyes as much as was in Daisuke. His eyes widened when he saw it. A necklace, made of what seemed to be silver and blue, with the crest of kindness on it. He gave off a little tear, smiling at the present. 

"It's wonderful..but..I don't think-" 

"Not this again, Ken!", Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Whoever gave it to you knew you deserved it, don't deny it!", this got several nods, and such for agreement. 

"'Sides, it's rude not accepting a gift!", Daisuke smiled. Ken, not being able to handle the rest of this situation sobbed, out of the same joy that the room held in it's aura. 

"I just..I never thought..thank you.", he said, wiping some tears from his violet eyes. Daisuke felt his soul jump up to the heavens. So was this was Christmas was about? No wonder he felt so happy. Everyone else was. 

As the party died down and everyone began going home, Ken ran up to meet Daisuke. 

"Daisuke!" 

"Ne? Oh, hey Ken. Wasn't this party the best?" 

"Yes, in fact. I just wanted to thank you for such a great present, you don't know how great it feels to have someone actually think of you like that.", Daisuke nearly choked on his candy cane at that. Was he that obvious? 

"H-how'd you-", he was cut off by a quick kiss on the cheek by the boy. Turning red, he looked at Ken with awe. 

"Merry Christmas, 'Secret Santa'.", was all Ken said, as he gave a gentle smile and walked off. Daisuke looked up, still blushing to see mistletoe hanging right above where he was. Ken was a tricky fellow, yes he was. Daisuke smiled, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. 

"Merry Christmas, Ken...my Secret Santa."   
  



End file.
